Rosa is in a bad mood today
by EADF
Summary: Rosa is in a bad mood and it gets worse when she sees Ezio with Caterina. Catfight ensues. Warning: Swearing
1. On the Streets of Venezia

"Give this letter to Ezio." Ugo said, handing it over to her.

Rosa threw him a weary glance and didn't move. "I'm not his messenger, idiota!"

"So are you planning to lean against this building the whole day?"

"It is a beautiful day to do just that."

"Va Bene. I'll hand it to him when I see him."

Rosa looked at the envelope in Ugo's hands and then snatched it from him. "Who is it from?"

Ugo shrugged. "I don't ask. I deliver." he paused. "So you'll give it to him then?"

"Fottiti." Rosa replied and headed towards the canals.

She was in a bad mood and she knew it. She pushed past a man and heard him mutter something.

"What did you say?" Rosa asked.

The man scowled. "Crazy woman."

Rosa pounced on him and grabbed his collar.

"Figlio di puttana!" she spat at him.

"Mi Dispiace!" he pleaded and Rosa tossed him aside.

A few citizens looked on her with wary and she glared at them. It was all Ezio's fault! He was barely spending time with her anymore and it was driving her crazy. Where was he always going? Was he seeing a whore? She didn't like it when he wasn't here with her.

She looked at the letter she was clutching in her hand and sat down on the docks with her legs dangling in the water. Ezio was due to arrive and she was going to get an answer out of him, no matter what.

She looked at the handwriting on the envelope and frowned. The words 'To Ezio, from Caterina' was scribbled on it. The handwriting looked feminine and when she brought the envelope closer to get nose, she could smell vanilla.

Unable to hold onto her curiosity any longer, she tore open the packet and removed the letter.

"Caro Ezio." she read out loud.

"I can't stop thinking about you and have to see you. It's been weeks since you were last in Forli. The nights we spent together..."

Rosa clenched her hand into fist. "Puttana!" she said and then turned back to the letter. "The nights we spent together were special and I miss feeling your warmth on my body. Do visit caro mio. Can't wait until our next bath together."

Rosa snorted, crumpled the paper and threw it in the water.

"Rosa?"

She turned around to see Ezio getting off the ship.

She walked over to him, with the full intent of giving him a piece of her mind when she saw a tall woman with bright copper hair walking behind him. Ezio turned around and offered his hand to her which she gladly took.

"Charming." she spoke.

"Rosa, this is Caterina Sforza from Forli."

Rosa snapped her eyes back to the woman and watched her give her a scornful look over.

"Ah, she must be the thief you spoke of who taught you the climb leap move." Caterina spoke haughtily.

Rosa crossed her arms and watched as Caterina snaked her arm around Ezio's, holding him possessively.

"I sent a message to Ezio; you must have acquired it, Si?"

Rosa remained silent.

"You could give it back to me." she caressed Ezio's arm then. "I won't be needing it anymore."

"That is a good thing then." Rosa said and smiled at her. "Because I just threw it into the canals."

"What?" Caterina. "That's not following orders. That was irresponsible and stupid. But what else should I expect of…"

Rosa raised both her arms and pushed at Caterinas shoulders. She gasped and let go of Ezio.

"Troia!" Rosa cried at her.

"Porca puttana!" Caterina retorted.

"Ladies,please." Ezio intervened, but Rosa had enough of him.

Pezza di merda! Stay out of this!"

Caterina put her hands on her hips. "I have way too much dignity to indulge in a petty fight with a nobody."

Rosa gasped and pounced on Caterina, dropping them both on the ground.

"What did you say?" Rosa yelled and straddled her legs on Caterina's waist.

"Get off me!"

"Rosa!" Ezio called and tried to pull her away.

"Go away you bastardo!"

She raised her arm and slapped Caterina.

Caterina gave a loud cry and grabbed Rosa's arms. She pushed her off and then pinned her on the ground.

"You have no idea who you're messing with puttana."

Rosa raised her right leg and kicked Caterina in her belly.

"Fight!Fight!" one of the men in the crowd chanted.

Rosa picked up a rock and flung it at him. "Zitto!"

"You're asking for it." Caterina said, getting up and massaging her stomach.

Rosa got up too and put up her fists. "Combattiamo!"

"Si, let's fight!" Caterina replied, putting up her own fists.

Rosa threw a punch, but Caterina caught her wrist, pulled her closer and head-butted her.

"Cazzo!" Rosa said and bent over in pain. She sense Caterina coming closer and turned around to slap her hard across the face.

Caterina gasped, raised her leg and kicked her on her thigh. Rosa fell over, picked up a stone and flung it at her hip.

"Merda!" Caterina hissed. Rosa saw her chance and shoved her down. She landed a single punch in the shoulder before being pushed away.

"Tu sei forte!" Rosa panted and got up. "Must have been all the exercises you've been doing in your bed."

Caterina growled at her and stomped towards a stall selling Carnivale masks. She picked up a silver one and flung it at her. Rosa couldn't move in time and the mask grazed her cheek.

She pressed her hand on her cheek and felt blood.

"You're going to pay for this." Rosa promised. She knocked over the nearest jester and picked up his torch.

"Playing with fire are you?" Caterina said and Rosa understood what she meant.

Rosa stepped towards her and Caterina backed off and grabbed a nearby bucket of water. In an instant she splashed the contents of the bucket on the torch and her face.

Rosa spat out the water and grabbed Caterina.

"Ti odio." Rosa said before shoving her on a nearby stall that was selling spices.

"Ah! Pepper!" Caterina squealed.

Rosa gave a hearty laugh before picking up a cod from another stall. She swung it at Caterina who fell down.

"Arresto, per favore." Caterina pleaded and Rosa considered it.

"No!" she said and swung the cod by its tail at her again. But to her surprise, Caterina caught it and yanked it out of her arms. She threw it aside and punched her on the face.

Rosa cried out in pain and stumbled towards the docks. Caterina wiped her face with her dress sleeves and picked up an oar from a nearby gondola.

"Let's see if you like this!" Caterina said and hit her hard on the legs.

Rosa cried in pain and fell down.

"Caterina! Rosa! Per favore!" Ezio said, running towards them.

In the second that Caterina was distracted, Rosa pulled at her leg so that Caterina lost her balance and fell down hard.

"Puttana!"

She kicked her on Caterina's behind and then turned her around roughly. Rosa reached up her hands and yanked at her hair.

"Basta! Basta!" Caterina said and then clawed at Rosa's arms with her nails.

Rosa pulled at her hair harder.

"Rosa!" Ezio said, trying to haul her up, but Rosa growled at him.

"Ugo! Call Antonio." She heard Ezio call.

Rosa slapped Caterina across her face and then sat down on her so that Caterina couldn't squirm away again.

"Why?" Caterina demanded.

Rosa heard footsteps and knew they belonged to Antonio. She lowered her face at her and whispered. "Because, he's mine!"

"Piccola." Antonio said and pulled her up. Rosa scowled at him, but he took her wrist and led her away. "Come, before the guards arrive."

She turned around to see Ezio helping Caterina up and frowned. Her eyes met with Caterina who smirked at her. Rosa, yanked her hand away from Antonio's stomped towards Caterina and spat at her.

"Vaffanculo!" she said and then was dragged away by Antonio.

As the sun was setting, Rosa stood by the docks and considered what had happened in the afternoon. Caterina had put up a good fight, but so had she. It felt good beating her up, although Antonio had berated her for doing so.

"What was that all about?" Ezio asked, coming up beside her.

Rosa put up her hand on her swollen cheek and winced when Ezio reached over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's in a sling. Careful idiota!"

"Va bene." Ezio moved over to her other side and put his arm around her shoulder. "What was that?"

Rosa shrugged. "You know what that was, Saputo."

Ezio beamed at her. "I like it. Two girls fighting over me, makes me feel…" he turned to see the expression on her face and stopped. "Er…"

Rosa took a deep breath and using her good arm, pushed Ezio into the water.


	2. No Bath time fun for Ezio

"Now piccina, be careful." Antonio was saying while Rosa looked on at the Monteriggioni Villa gates before her. "Don't get into a fight again. You have been quite a handful lately. "

"Andarsene, Antonio." Rosa said, dismissing him and walking towards the entrance.

Antonio sighed and got up on his horse. "If you get in a fight, I might not be able to come in time to stop it. I'll be in Toscana on urgent business and…"

Rosa put her hands on her hips. "But why are you going to Toscana? There are no brothels over there. I'm sure the whores back in Venezia are missing you."

"Rosa! What have I been teaching you all these years? You mustn't talk like that."

"Go away, brutto cane." She told him and walked inside. Behind her she could hear Antonio groan but finally leave.

It had been years since she had seen Ezio and she missed him. After she had learnt that Ezio was to arrive in Monteriggioni to attend Claudia's birthday party, she couldn't help herself. After she told Antonio of her plans, he had been apprehensive especially since the fight she had with Caterina. Antonio seemed to believe that Caterina would show up there too and he hadn't wanted her to cross paths with her again.

"_I will control myself." She had promised him. "I was just having a bad day then."_

But the truth was that if she saw Caterina again, she would claw her eyes out!

"Ezio!" she exclaimed, when she saw him on his horse.

"Rosa?" he climbed down and went up to her to embrace her. "What a surprise!" he said and kissed her on her cheek.

"I was just passing and decided to come visit you." She lied.

"That's really nice."

"Nipote." Mario Auditore called and Ezio took Rosa's hand.

"Uncle, this is Rosa." He introduced.

"Ah, you're the… er…friend from Venezia. Piacere di conoscerti."

Rosa looked at the elder man in front of her and smiled. "I have heard a lot about you from Ezio. Il piacere e mio."

"I have something I must discuss with you." Ezio said solemnly.

"I'm eager to learn about what happened in the vault." Mario said.

As they walked, Claudia came running towards them and embraced her brother. "You've come." She said excitedly.

"It is your birthday tomorrow. Of course I came." Ezio said planting a kiss on her cheek.

"You must be really famous. The Duchessa of Forli is here to see you."

"Caterina? Here?" Ezio and Rosa said in unison.

Ezio looked at her warily and Rosa put up her chin defiantly- challenging him to bring up the incident on the streets of Venezia.

But Ezio chose to remain quiet and they went inside. She saw Caterina walk up to him and scowled at her, only to be completely ignored by her.

"How lovely to see you, Ezio." She said in a soft voice.

Ezio looked at her and hesitated before replying to Caterina; his eyes darting towards her. "It's good to see you too. Come, I have to tell you about what happened in the Vault." He said quickly and led her inside the small office.

As Ezio narrated the events, Rosa kept throwing disapproving looks at Caterina, who still pretended to be oblivious to her presence.

"It seems so magical." Claudia commented after Ezio finished. "I wish I was there to see it."

"So how did Rodrigo die? Did he beg for mercy?" Machiavelli asked.

Rosa hoisted herself up on the table at the back of the room and frowned. Ezio was the center of attention and she got that, but she hated that she was unsure about what was going on here. She should leave, but there was no way she was leaving Ezio with Caterina.

"I did not think it necessary to kill him." Ezio replied and Machiavelli looked taken aback by the admission.

"You shouldn't have let him go. Now we will have to suffer the consequences."

"Machiavelli…"

"No, Ezio!" he yelled. "You've made a grave mistake."

"Ezio may have had his reasons!" Rosa interjected.

Machiavelli turned and frowned at her. "It is best you leave this conversation among the intellects. You are but only a thief."

Rosa gasped and raised her hand to slap him, but Ezio caught it. "No!"

"How dare he talks to me like that! Figlio di Puttana!" she spat.

"Machiavelli, you must apologize for saying that."

Machiavelli took a deep breath and Rosa saw him trying to control his temper. "Mi dispiace."

Rosa frowned and stormed out of the room. She walked out and down the stairs and then ran up the walls of a house. This was better. She could feel her anger receding as she sprinted across and jumped onto the next roof. How dare Machiavelli insult her like that and that too in front of that _strega_?

As the sun started to set, she saw Ezio walk out of the Villa and make his way to the ramparts. He seemed to be talking to a few Mercenaries, before disappearing behind a wall and the reappearing with a rather drunk Mercenary. As minutes passed she heard the booms of the canon and wished she had one of those. She imagined tying up Caterina to a cannon ball and hurling her far away from Italia. She grinned when she pictured Caterina falling into a field of manure.

An hour later, she spotted Ezio talking to a woman, just below from where she was perched. The woman was obviously flirting with Ezio as she made him carry a heavy flower box.

"And what will I get in return?" she heard Ezio flirt back.

"Anything you want." The woman replied huskily.

Rosa clenched her jaw and waited until Ezio walked back into the Villa and then jumped down.

"Hey! Harpy!" Rosa called and the woman who was until now looking pleased with herself, looked at her with scorn.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Do you see any other puttana here?"

"How dare you?" the woman said and stomped towards her.

Rosa smiled. This was exactly what she needed to de-stress.

Minutes later, Rosa dusted her hands and looked back to see the woman hanging, only half conscious, from a balcony with the belt of her dress. It had been fun and the fight succeeded in taking her mind off the problem inside.

She entered the Villa and looked up at Ezio's room. It was too quiet and she guessed that everyone must have retired into their rooms- including Caterina.

She started to go towards her room when she saw a movement in the darkness. Rosa was about to call out when she recognized a familiar figure in the darkness heading towards Ezio's room.

Rosa felt her rage erupting and she walked briskly towards the room. She had entered only two minutes late, but already Caterina was already undressing before a pleased Ezio who was relaxing in his bath.

"Puttana!" she hissed and Caterina turned to look at her. She saw her look upon her with fear for a brief second, after which she collected herself promptly.

Caterina swayed her hips and walked over to her. "Go away cane rognoso." Caterina said. "You aren't wanted here. Only people with class may enter the room."

"Oh and you have class?" Rosa said and stepped forward. "A classy woman like yourself acting like a cheap whore?"

"Ezio and I were just…relaxing." Caterina taunted her.

"And your idea of relaxing was to strip?"

Caterina stepped towards her and Rosa took a step back instinctively. "Che peccato. You're not wanted here. Ezio doesn't care about you." Caterina whispered. "Your little girl crush is endearing but hopeless."

"You can't speak to me…"

"But I can." Caterina mocked. "You are nothing! Why don't you go climb up a rooftop or pickpocket someone? That is what you're suited for, no?"

Rosa remembered Antonio's words and swallowed. He had begged her to control her temper, but right now she was finding it hard not to slap Caterina.

"Now leave. Ezio and I have some very important matters to discuss." Caterina said and opened the door for her.

Rosa looked at her smile and felt something inside her burst. Before she could stop herself, she reached for Caterina's hair and pulled at it.

"Aahh! Stop!" Caterina cried. "Cagna stupida!"

Rosa yanked her hair harder and then threw her on the ground.

"Rosa!" Ezio said and started to come out of his bath.

"Stay!" Rosa said and bent down to slap Caterina hard on her face.

"Rosa, don't hit her!" Ezio called. "Merda! Where are my clothes?"

While she was distracted, Caterina kicked her in her ankle, causing her to topple to the ground. Caterina punched her in the shoulder and started to get up when Rosa pushed her down again.

"Girls, please!" Ezio said reaching for a sheet.

Caterina ripped it out of his hands and started to wrap it around herself when Rosa pulled it out of her fingers and put it over her head. She got up and then let herself fall heavily on Caterina.

"Porca Puttana! You hurt me!" Caterina said and then in one swift movement, head-butted her.

Rosa yowled in pain as Caterina entangled herself from the sheets. "Pazzo!"

Caterina reached over and pulled at Rosa's hair. "You like hair pulling, no?"

Rosa felt tears in her eyes as Caterina pulled at her short hair. "Agh!"

Caterina reached down and slapped her hard. "That will teach you to mess with me!"

She thrust her away and smiled triumphantly. "It becomes essential to show thieves what place they really hold in society."

"Caterina!" Ezio said, still in the bath. "I do not share the same ideologies as you. Thieves are an integral part of my network. Without them I wouldn't have accomplished much."

Rosa wiped her bleeding nose and looked at Ezio with pride. She was beaten and humiliated for the man she thought didn't care about her or the thieves. But after hearing his speech, Rosa picked herself up and wiped the blood from her face. Ezio was worth fighting for.

She gave a cry and tackled Caterina.

"Get off me!" she cried and Rosa punched her on her nose. "Arrgh!"

"You troia! You brutta strega!" Rosa cried and then looked around the room to hit her with.

Caterina used her chance to push her away, but this time Rosa held on to her shoulder and then reached for one of Ezio's boots. She slammed it hard against Caterina's rear and then moved away.

"Not my armor!" Ezio gave a horrified gasp.

Caterina reached for the other boot and flung it at Rosa who couldn't dodge it in time. It hit her on the face and drew blood on her cheek.

She quickly scanned the room and saw Ezio's belt lying on the floor. "You're too messy." Rosa remarked to Ezio before picking it up.

"If you could at least hand over my cape?" Ezio pleaded.

Rosa started to hit Caterina with the belt when she caught it and tugged, causing Rosa to fall forward. Caterina kicked her in the leg and picked up the belt.

"The insignia is going to be engraved on your face forever, puttana!"

Rosa caught the belt and tugged at it. "Let go!" she screamed at her and Caterina pulled harder.

"My cape, per favore!" Ezio said. "Don't pull too hard on my…."

But before Ezio could finish, Caterina had pulled too hard on the belt and Rosa had let go simultaneously, causing the belt to go flying away and slam hard onto the wall behind them.

"Now look what you've done!" Ezio said.

Rosa clawed at Caterina's leg with her nails and then got up and picked up the cape.

"Finally!" Ezio said and reached out for it. But Rosa ignored his outstretched arms and instead dipped it into his bath water. She then twirled it around so that the cloth was now taut and then she lashed it towards Caterina's back.

"Cazzo!" Caterina uttered and flailed her arms.

"You want more, puttana?"

Caterina crawled towards one of Ezio's strewn Vambraces and then got up. "Now let's fight."

"You're using a blade?"

Caterina let the blade shoot up. "Si. Everything's fair."

Rosa whirled the cape again and then lashed it at Caterina's wrist, but she dodged it just in time.

"Too slow!" she said and charged towards her with the knife out.

Rosa gasped and then dived onto the side. Caterina, unable to stop herself, slammed onto the wall and the blade smashed onto the wall, unhinged from the vambraces and fell with a clink onto the floor.

"No!" Ezio cried. "My armor is ruined."

"Zitto, stronzo!" Caterina yelled at him.

But Ezio had taken enough. "A sheet to wrap myself in, ora!"

"Relax." Rosa said. "It's not like we haven't seen you like this before." But she handed him over a bed sheet anyway.

Ezio took it from her angrily, got up and wrapped it around himself. "This was Altair's armor! The only one he had ever made in his whole life! And it was for me! I earned it through great effort!"

Rosa looked down at the floor and saw the mess in the room. A side table had been knocked over, Ezio's cape had been ripped, the belt with the Assassin's emblem had been cracked and one of his hidden blades had been destroyed.

She looked at Caterina and saw blood oozing out of her nose and her garments ripped. Rosa looked down at her own hands and saw tiny cuts on them. Her shoulder ached and her arm had a long gash on it.

She had felt relieved when she was hitting Caterina, but now after seeing the destruction her outburst had caused, she felt nothing but shame and guilt.

"Ezio…" she started to apologize, but he only glared at her.

"Both of you get out!" he yelled.

Caterina started towards him, but Ezio reached towards the door and opened it.

"If I hear anyone of you squabbling, I will make sure you leave this very instant." Ezio warned.

Rosa walked out and heard Caterina behind her. As soon as both of them were outside, Ezio slammed the door close and heard him utter curses.

Caterina gave her a disgusted look and walked away. Rosa decided to follow her and give her a piece of her mind and a fist, then turned to look back at the closed door.

She sighed and went downstairs.

_Months later_

"Leonardo, all the codex inventions you had fashioned for me were destroyed." Ezio told his friend.

"Non ti preoccupare. I could make them again for you. I never forget a design." Leonardo said and sat down next to him on the bench. "But I had made them practically unbreakable. What could have caused them to break, I wonder."

Ezio opened his mouth and then hesitated. "Er…they broke during the Villa attack."

"Oh?"

"Si. The Villa Attack! They…I was attacked by…er…horses. I mean the cannon balls…."

"Never mind, amico." Leonardo said and Ezio smiled sheepishly.


	3. Castel Clash

**Author's Note: Heavy swearing!**

Caterina had been kidnapped and kept imprisoned in the Castel. For all Rosa cared, that's where she would prefer Caterina be kept until her hair turned white. For once, she sided with Machiavelli as he advised Ezio to go after Cesare instead.

"Caterina is a powerful ally." Ezio interjected and Rosa rolled her eyes.

"Va bene. But go after Cesare first." Machiavelli yielded.

Rosa dropped down from the table she was sitting on and dusted her clothes. The Hideout was nothing like Monteriggioni. It was dusty and smelled as if some small animals had died here. Perhaps bringing back Caterina was a good idea after all. They needed a maid to clean up this mess.

"I'm coming too." She announced.

"No!" Ezio said quickly. "I…er….need to be…"

"I'm coming stronzo." She said and pushed past him.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Ezio barely talked as they entered the bridge that led to the Castel. He appeared irritated at her, but she didn't care. There was no way in hell she was going to leave him alone with that puttana!

"I'll be scaling the walls, while you go find out where Cesare is."

"How about I look for Caterina while you go after Cesare?" she asked sweetly.

Ezio looked nervous and played with the edge of his cape. "Uh…I can climb buildings really quickly."

Rosa put her hand on her hip. "I was the one who taught you the leap move, idiota."

Ezio hesitated and seemed to be thinking of another excuse. "There might be guards in there and I am…uh…better experienced at combat skills."

Rosa grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "Bene. But if I see you and that troia standing even ten feet apart…"

"Rosa we have to move." Ezio said hastily and quickly grabbed a ledge. Rosa sighed as she watched Ezio scamper away to the top and then disappear from her view.

She climbed up the ramparts and looked for Cesare, only to find his galloping away on his horse. "Ezio is not going to be pleased." She muttered to herself and then looked up at the massive walls of the Castel. Since she had nothing better to do now, she might as well go help Ezio.

*/*/*/*/*

"Cazzo questa merda!" Rosa muttered under her breath. She had been going around the exterior of the Castel for hours and she still hadn't found an entrance. She had to find him quickly. In her mind she could already imagine Caterina putting her snake like arms around Ezio and kissing him with her forked tongue. That snake!

She spotted a guard ahead of her and grumbled. Just what she needed. She was here on the rooftops eyeing the ledge before her and trying to understand where it would lead her and now this stupid guard had appeared. It would only take him a second to turn around, spot her and sound the alarm. Rosa sprinted quietly towards him and took her place behind him.

She thrust her leg forward and kicked him hard in the rear. The guard lost his balance and fell down, screaming all the way.

She peeked down and saw the other guards running towards the body. "Who did this? Come forward this instant!"

"In your dreams." She muttered and leapt onto the next rooftop. To hell with this. She still hadn't found the entrance so she would wait for Ezio and that puttana by the gate.

She sat up on the ledge that overlooked the bridge and dangled her legs. How long were they taking? Was Caterina being a nuisance as always? She was probably acting like a damsel in distress. She could see it playing in her mind.

"_Oh Ezio! I cannot move! I am so scared!" she would be crying._

_Ezio would flex his muscles and give her his winning smile. "Don't worry Caterina." He would say huskily. "I will carry you in my big strong arms."_

_Caterina would feign a swoon and Ezio would lift her in his arms and carry her out, all the while whispering sweet nothings to her._

Rosa flexed her hands. She had to hit something or punch something or someone. If Caterina even touched Ezio she would pay for it.

She heard the sound of horses approaching and sat up straight.

"I will distract them." It was Ezio. Rosa stood up on the ledge and saw him coming from around a corner on horseback.

"If anything happens to you, I shall never be able to forgive myself." Caterina said.

Rosa felt the bitter liquid rising up her throat. What the hell was going on? She saw Ezio get down from his horse and ready his sword. "Go!" he commanded and Caterina rode away.

Rosa took out her dagger and glared at Caterina. How could she leave Ezio all alone? She started to get down to help him when she saw a few Mercenaries approach. Rosa stepped back. Ezio was fighting the guards off skillfully and didn't really look as if he needed any assistance.

She could either stay and still help him or…

Rosa sprinted across the rooftops and followed Caterina.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Rosa jumped down from the roof, just as Caterina's horse came to a halt outside the Tiber Island Hideout.

"Well, well." Caterina said. She had looked startled when she saw her, but quickly managed to compose herself. "Look who's here."

"Where is Ezio?" Rosa asked.

"He'll be coming." Caterina smirked. "He has asked me to wait for him. In his room."

Rosa went over to her and pulled on Caterina's leg. Caterina lost her balance and tumbled to the ground.

"Oof!" she moaned and grabbed her ankle. "I am hurt."

"You did fine on the horse." Rosa said.

Caterina glared at her and then smiled at her once again. "Ezio helped me. He carried me in his arms and helped me up."

Rosa flung herself on Caterina and pinned her down. "What?"

"Get off me! You stink!"

"I told you not to touch him!" Rosa growled.

"He's not your property." Caterina said and then with surprising strength, threw her away. "Ezio prefers class. Not something like you." Rosa kicked her hard, but Caterina grabbed her foot. "You can't win you wench!"

Rosa used her other leg to kick her and got up quickly as Caterina let out another cry. "You are right, Ezio does prefer class. But you do not belong in that category you prostituta!"

Caterina got up and slapped her hard. "How dare you!"

"I am very daring!" Rosa said and slapped her back. "How many husbands have you gone through?"

"How many husbands do you have?"

"I don't sell myself like you!"

Caterina gasped and started to slap her again when Rosa caught her hand and pushed her back.

Caterina tumbled on the ground and picked up a broken pot. "You stupid child!"

"I am not a child!" Rosa interjected.

Caterina flung the broken pot at her and Rosa was unable to duck in time. The pot hit her shoulder and she howled in pain.

"You tantrum throwing child!" Caterina said. "Ezio will never be yours!"

"Ladies!" Ezio said rushing towards them. "Not this again!"

"She started it!" They both said in unison.

"This!" Ezio said firmly. "Is! Not! Happening!Again!"

"Then decide. Me or her!" Caterina said.

"Wait…what?" Ezio asked. He looked bewildered by her question.

Rosa crossed her arms. "Si! This brutta cagna or me!"

Caterina scoffed. "You don't have a chance in hell!"

Ezio opened his mouth and Rosa glared at him. If he said Caterina, she would…she didn't know what she would do. If Ezio picked Caterina, she would be heartbroken and Caterina would mock her for the rest of her life. No, she would go far, far away if it came to that.

"Ezio." Caterina said sweetly. "Why don't you tell Rosa what happened that night between us in Monteriggioni. After you sent her away."

Rosa gasped. "You were with her!"

Ezio stepped back and started to look all around him. "Uh…I …"

Caterina hopped towards Ezio and put an arm around his waist. "Tell her, caro. Tell her you love me."

"Love you?" Ezio raised an eyebrow.

Rosa clenched her fists. "How could you?" she was on the brink of tears. How could Ezio have betrayed her and spent the night with Caterina?

"Rosa…I…it meant nothing!"

"What?" Caterina asked.

"You said it yourself. It was politica." Ezio said.

"I was lying!" Caterina said.

"You seemed pretty sincere when you said it."

"Brava!" Rosa said. "That's a new low for you Caterina. You slept with him because you wanted his aid? What does that make you?"

Caterina looked like she was caught in a trap. "Ezio…I…"

Ezio frowned at her. "Which is it Caterina? Did you really mean it or were you using me?"

"Obviously she was using you Ezio." Rosa said. "She's a sciattona!"

"Fottiti!" Caterina shot back. "Ezio, we've known each other for a very long time."

"I've known him longer." Rosa snorted.

"You're wrong! Ezio and I met in Forli."

"I was the one who was of actual use to him. I taught him skills."

"Oh, I thought him some skills too." She said, winking at Ezio.

"About how to whore around?"

"Rosa!" Ezio said. "Come on, girls. Let's be reasonable. We're all grown-ups here. I mean I'm flattered you girls are fighting over me…but…"

"We're not fighting over you." Rosa told him and then spat at Caterina's feet. "We're fighting because she's such a puttana!"

"Where's my dagger?" Caterina asked.

Ezio let out a loud exasperated cry. "You know what? I'm out! I don't care about your quarrel anymore!"

"But…" Rosa started to say, but Ezio shot her a furious look and she silenced immediately.

"I am leaving Roma." Ezio told them.

"I'm coming with you!" Caterina said.

"No you're not!" Ezio said and Rosa chuckled. Caterina pouted but Ezio paid her no heed. "I have an urgent mission to attend to."

"Bene." Caterina sighed. "I'm going back to Forli."

"Good riddance!" Rosa muttered.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Later that night, Rosa, Caterina and Ezio were waiting by the docks.

"Your ship has arrived!" Rosa told Caterina.

Caterina scowled at her and then turned to Ezio. "Be safe, mio caro. I shall return to Roma when you will." She leaned over to kiss him, but Ezio stepped away.

Rosa bit her lip from laughing hard at her face. Ezio was either still angry at Caterina for using him or worried how she would react if he had responded to the kiss. Either way, she was happy…no elated that Ezio had declined to kiss that puttana.

Caterina stepped onto the ship and waved at Ezio. "A presto Ezio!" she crooned.

Rosa stuck out her tongue at Caterina who snubbed her and went over to speak to the Captain.

"My boat will be arriving soon." Ezio told her.

He was still angry with her and she could understand it. But it wasn't her fault that Caterina always got her blood boiling.

"When will you come back?" she asked softly, almost apologetically.

"I have to destroy all of Leonardo's war machines. It may take a while."

"I will miss you." She said.

The bell rang on Caterina's ship and Ezio put up his hand to wave at Caterina. As the ship started to drift away, Rosa had an idea. It was mostly to piss off Caterina, but the truth was that she would really miss Ezio when he would go away.

She grabbed Ezio by his cheek and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Ezio was surprised, but as she kissed him hungrily, he eventually responded back. Rosa broke the kiss and turned towards the ship where Caterina was watching them, looking livid.

"You bitch!" she screamed.

Rosa grinned wickedly at her and waved.

"Seriously?" Ezio groaned. "I thought you actually meant it."

"Oh I did." Rosa laughed and put her arms around his neck. "Her reaction is just a bonus."

**Author's Note: Keeping this open in case I come up with another idea to actually vent out my own frustrations ; )**


End file.
